


Bottle

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravio thinks he knows what Volga’s up to and tries to buy Link’s freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Warning** : this contains Ravio spoilers for A Link Between Worlds.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re a little too loose, he thinks, and he wants them that way—wants Link to be able to free himself if he so chooses. But then Link gives them an experimental tug and shoots Volga a knowing grin, and Volga growls and pulls the chains taut. Link gets enough victory on the battlefield to warrant it in bed. 

With Link’s wrists thoroughly bound, Volga aims for the last piece of clothing hiding Link’s gorgeous body from him—white trousers left over from the evening’s training. Volga had fun ripping way Link’s armour and tunic and makes for the hem of his trousers, claws dipping beneath to rake down Link’s creamy skin, and Link’s breath hitches—but then someone knocks on the door, and Volga tenses. He lifts up, peering over, though Link leans forward with him and licks beneath his chin. He has to shove Link back against the headboard and growl, “Stay.”

Link glares, but he’ll obey. Volga’s quarters; Volga’s rules. He drops the end of the chain onto the bed and slides off, glad he, at least, has thus far kept his clothes on. Even as he’s wrenching the door open, he’s prepared to yell away whoever dared to interrupt him.

But he was expecting one of Zelda’s misguided soldiers, not their newest idiot ally, fully dressed like a rabbit. The purple monstrosity—Ravio, Volga thinks his name is—has to crane back to face Volga’s eyes, though his own are hidden under his hood. There’s a short moment of silence, during which Volga’s too surprised to say anything and Ravio just quakes. Then, all at once, Ravio seems to snap to life, and he hikes his large canvas bag pointedly over his shoulder, chirping, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, Mr. Dragon, but I’ve come to offer you the bargain of a century!”

Volga grunts a disgruntled, “Bargain?” and has half a mind to swallow Ravio in flames. 

“Bargain!” Ravio repeats enthusiastically. “Now, I imagine our brave Mr. Hero nobly sacrificed himself to ensure your prowess on our team—I can’t imagine any amount of desperation would move the princess to offer him, although I do know how far even the fairest princesses can be pushed—but surely I can offer you something even better, so that you can let him go? Why, I even have the perfect thing for a dragon of your stature—this rod—”

“ _Sacrifice_?” Volga hisses, cutting off the tirade there. He can feel the fire licking his throat, ready to burst forth. It took him a second to figure out who exactly ‘Mr. Hero’ could refer to, but it has to be Link—Zelda has often called him ‘the legendary hero.’ The idea that Volga’s loyalty could be bought, or that he would take Link under such circumstances, makes his skin crawl.

Ravio seems to see that rage and quivers for it, swaying lightly on the spot, only to stiffen again and push on, “Please, Mr. Dragon, I don’t come merely to try and rescue him! I’ll offer you a fair trade, honest! Why, my fire rod can produce fire like—”

Volga turns his head just over Ravio’s shoulder and roars a searing stream of flames down the stone corridor, lighting the darkness in brilliant reds and oranges. Ravio jumps back just in time to save his robes from catching. A rushing breath of steam puts the flames out right after, but Volga feels his point is made. Still scalding at the very idea, Volga rumbles for emphasis, “I have no need for your pitiful fire rod.”

Ravio looks like he wants to bolt. It takes him a second to squeak, “Perhaps the ice rod—”

Volga coldly announces, “I detest ice.”

“The tornado rod—”

“Sounds like it would put out my own fire.”

Ravio teeters. If Link weren’t waiting behind him, Volga might actually torch the poor rabbit. But of course, that would get Link out of his bed faster than any of Ravio’s rods could. 

Finally, Ravio stutters, “Actual rupees, perhaps? I will offer you four—no, five hundred!” When Volga’s glare only deepens, Ravio wavers and blurts, “Eight! Nine hundred rupees!”

Link’s worth far more rupees than Ravio’s sack could ever carry, but he’s also not for sale. Because it’s become clear that Ravio has no intention of leaving until he ‘rescues’ his supposed hero, Volga opts to step back and push the door wider open, revealing the view past him. Ravio follows the movement and stiffens, probably at the figure sprawled casually atop Volga’s bed. The bondage probably doesn’t help matters, but even Ravio should be able to see that Link’s far from helpless; the chain doesn’t even attach to anything, and the rest of Link is currently free. Volga growls, “Does it look like he needs rescuing?”

Ravio doesn’t answer. If he does have a way to see through that awful hood, he must be mesmerized—Link’s truly a beauty to behold. Easily the most attractive of all of Zelda’s forces. More attractive than any warriors Cia has. Either Ravio’s fallen under that spell, or he’s taking an inordinate amount of time determining whether or not Link still needs help.

In the interim, Volga mutters, “Coward.” He takes a step forward again, though Ravio doesn’t so much as flinch, still turned towards the bed. He doesn’t seem to notice Volga’s hand rising to his hood. “Thinking such a foolish notion and trying to counter it with _money_ , daring to come here in that ridiculous hood—” But he cuts off there, hand jerking away, the second he’s ripped off Ravio’s hood.

Ravio winces back worse than he did during his bargaining. He drops his bag reflexively—it hits the floor with the familiar clatter of rupees, and both his hands jump to his head, foolishly trying to cover his face instead of just wrenching the hood back. The damage is already done. Volga grabs one of Ravio’s thin wrists to make sure, dragging it down. Ravio grimaces and turns away.

If he weren’t looking right at it, Volga wouldn’t believe it. He never expected to find a match for Link’s beauty anywhere, let alone under the ugliest costume he’s ever seen. But Ravio is easily as attractive, because Ravio is, in all but the colour of his eyes and hair, Link’s twin. 

Volga glances towards the bed, making sure he hasn’t missed something, but Link looks just as surprised by the sight as him. Clearly, this is no long-lost brother. Ravio brushes one hand nervously through his dark hair, his green eyes wide, and he tugs at Volga’s grip on his wrist, though it gets him nowhere. Either he doesn’t share Link’s strength or he doesn’t have the courage to use it.

Volga keeps his grip firm and looks back at Link, then to Ravio again, assessing the new situation. He had been looking for a new way to spice things up, and the chains were a fun idea, but this...

His mind can’t help conjuring the two of them together, one subdued but strong and the other manic but weak, both painted in the throes of passion. Link was easy enough to seduce, and Ravio...

Ravio’s glanced back to Link and blushed, staining his delicate cheeks a light pink. It’s impossible to miss the lust in his eyes, and Volga can’t blame him for it—almost naked, Link could tempt anyone. Drastically changing tone, Volga chuckles, “Tell you what, merchant. I’ll offer _you_ a bargain: your four hundred rupees, and I’ll give you a chance to lie with that hero you so desire.”

Ravio’s head swivels back to Volga, and he startles, “Wh-what?! I didn’t—”

“Five hundred rupees,” Volga coos, thoroughly enjoying the way Ravio’s eyes widen.

“N-no! I wasn’t fighting your price, Mr. Dragon—it’s certainly fair!—only—”

“You test my patience, little rabbit. Nine hundred rupees, and—”

An unmistakable cry comes from the depths of the room, and when Volga turns to look, he’s not surprised to find that Link’s wrenched himself free of the chains. His wrists bear the bruises for it, but he hardly seems to notice them. Instead, he slips right off the bed and marches swiftly closer, face as ravenous as when they first started, determined and unstoppable. With every step, Ravio’s face heats brighter, and then Link’s right in front of him and grabbing him, one hand on either cheek, and Volga relinquishes his own hold to let Link pull Ravio forward. Link flattens them together, and Volga can see, even through the thick purple fabric, that they share more than just a face. Chest to chest, Link opens his mouth, and Ravio tilts in, parting his lips with a needy little whine. Link closes the distance first, and Ravio immediately moans like he’s never wanted anything more.

The kiss is just as fierce as Link is, wild and full of tongue—Volga thoroughly enjoys watching them open and close and surge back into one another, fingers sliding into each other’s silken hair, both sets of thick lashes tight against their cheeks. Their noises are wet and raunchy, their bodies grinding together. Volga’s not sure he’s ever seen anything hotter, and he’s examined every inch of Link’s sweating body after a thorough fuck. He’s not sure which of them he wants to take first. It seems laughable, in this moment, that Ravio would think _any_ number of rupees could buy this.

Then Link pulls away as abruptly as he started, and Ravio’s left panting and slumping forward, looking dazedly at Link with burning admiration.

Without turning to see, Ravio searches behind himself for his bag, grabs the tip of it, and thrusts it into Volga’s hands, murmuring breathlessly, “Take it all.” Then he’s diving at Link again, and Link seems all too happy to receive him. 

Volga grabs Ravio and all but throws him into the room, effectively into Link’s arms. He shuts the door around them and discards the bag of rupees into a forgotten corner, instead busy herding his two latest gems deeper into his lair.


End file.
